Tai Lung
Overview Tai Lung is one of the three of the remaining Nekoshou in the world with Koneko and Kuroka. Tai Lung is also the current wielder of the fourth strongest Sacred Gear, Never There, being born from a Nekoshou mother and Chinese human father. Tai Lung is the main protagonist of the upcoming fan fiction Colored Blue ''by TheGameWolf370. Appearance Tai Lung appears as a young teen with bright blue hair and eyes to match, which barely hold any emotion. Much like the modern clown, Tai has no sense of fashion and thus dresses like an idiot; but for some reason, his fashion choices seem to work well in contrast to his quiet and reserved nature. However, he is always seen wearing a magically enchanted hood with cat ears to cleverly hide his Nekoshou heritage and show the illusion of having human ears, and is always seen with a pair of yellow headphones. Personality Much like Koneko, Tai Lung rarely shows emotion, is reserved, and is never fazed by anything, even when encountering some of the most outlandish things that anyone would die of shock. This greatly confused Rias and her peerage until he revealed that he was a Nekoshou, the strongest variation of Nekomata, and already held some idea of the existence of the Supernatural. However, Tai Lung said he was curious about what else the Supernatural World had to offer, thus he and Rias struck a deal. If Tai Lung were to join her peerage, Tai would have full access to the Gremory Library and Archives to sate Tai's overgrowing curiosity and a place in the Gremory family, since Tai Lung lived on the streets. Tai Lung accepted and was turned into a Bishop. Summary Tai Lung was the offspring of a Nekoshou mother and a Chinese human father, to which both died in a car accident when Tai was seven. Having no place to go, Tai lived with the people who worked at the local homeless shelter. The staff took pity upon the poor boy and raised him as their own, teaching him right from wrong, feeding him, and giving him a box full of clothes. Ten years later, Tai Lung, having discovered his inherited powers along with the Sacred Gear, '''Never There,' at age eight, taught himself how to wield both powers, now being quite adept at using both powers, but was still not on the same level as Kuroka in terms of Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Tai Lung was then enrolled into Kuoh Academy, much to joy of the girls and to the disdain of the guys. He was later given the title "Blue Kitten of Kuoh Academy" by the girls for his feline looks. In later chapters, after Koneko and Kuroka reconcile, both have shown to have feelings for Tai Lung and both wish to mate with him in order to bring back the Nekoshou, despite the traditional teachings of mating with other races. Powers and Abilities 'Never There: '''A Top-Tier Longinus Class Sacred Gear, also known as the '''Laughing Ghost Gear. '''It is considered to be the fourth most powerful Sacred Gear, and allows Tai Lung to erase his presence, allowing him to pass through walls, defy gravity to an extent, and even erase his own causality. The downside of the ability is that, if he 'dilutes' his existence too much, he will literally cease to exist, even to those who knew him. The only way to counter this effect is through his 'fetter,' a 'link to the world Tai Lung wishes to return to.' In Tai Lung's case, since he is bound to Rias Gremory as her Bishop, Rias Gremory has become his fetter. '''Senjutsu: '''Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life energy. By controlling the flow of ''ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki ''and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Disrupting the opponent's ''ki or severing it can cause direct damage to living things. There are very few ways to defend against Senjutsu. Senjutsu has healing capabilities that is effective both physically and mentally, releasing any fatigue and going as far as to restoring ones reduced life span. A Senjutsu user can heal others better upon closer physical embrace to each other. * 'Touki: '''Touki is an ability that can be used by those who are trained in Senjutsu by controlling the base of their life, creating an aura of life force that they will wear around their body, increasing their attack, defense, and speed tremendously. Another method to obtaining the Touki is by training one's body to the uttermost limits, gaining control on the base of life itself. This even allows the user to counter magic attacks by punching or otherwise striking them. * '''Wuxi Finger Hold: '''The most powerful Senjutsu technique that very few have even attempted to used, let alone mastered, as the power in this technique was absolutely colossal, but was very well known. The story goes that one of the most powerful Senjutsu users, Master Wuxi, invented this move originally to scare his students into behaving as a joke, but later turned it into a real move which Wuxi demonstrated when he used it on someone who threatened his students. This story spread and later became number two of the most well known stories in the Supernatural World. It was later discovered that Tai Lung was the direct descendant of Wuxi himself, thus he had inherited excellent control over Senjutsu. The Hold works when the user holds the victim's index finger with his or her little finger raised; when the user lowers his or her little finger, this motion serves as a trigger, in which all of the user's ''ki ''is focused and the victim's own ''ki ''is distorted to point where it collapses on itself, ultimate destroying the victim. This move was so fatal, not even the regeneration factor used by the Phenex Clan could save them from this devastating attack. However, because the user focuses all of their ''ki ''into a single point, the user is unable to use Senjutsu or Touki for a solid six months before their ''ki ''is fully restored. '''Youjutsu: '''Youjutsu is an ability unique only to Youkai that allows them to cast both offensive and defensive spells. Other spells include creating and controlling illusions and producing a poisonous mist that's only effective against specific races such as Youkai and Devils. * '''Ominous Lance: '''A Youjutsu technique that is unique to Tai Lung, having been its inventor. The user creates lances made from a shadowy miasma that is fatal to light and holy beings, such as Angels and Fallen Angels. This move serves as a counter to the light spears used by Heaven and the Grigori. Tai Lung used this ability on Kokabiel and Freed Sellzen to act as his counter to the light sword and Excaliburs used by Freed and the light spears used by Kokabiel. * '''Tenebrae: '''A pitch black sword with a white glow. The sword changes from dark to light aspects depending on the time of day; Dark when used at night and Light when used during the day. '''Demonic Power: '''Being a Reincarnated Devil in service to Rias Gremory, Tai Lung is capable of using demonic power exclusive to Devils, which Tai Lung himself never uses. '''Flight: '''Being a Devil, Tai Lung is capable if sustained flight using his wings. Trivia * Tai Lung is named after Tai Lung, who is the main antagonist of the movie ''Kung Fu Panda. * The Wuxi Finger Hold was a technique derived from the advanced an dangerous kung-fu move used by Po in ''Kung Fu Panda ''after he fought Tai Lung. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters